Sasaki's future grandson
by Usagi-miyaka
Summary: Mikage&Tomomi use their powers in a wrong place.A mysterious guy saw them teleport twice.He is Sasaki Ricky, the future grandson of Sasaki,and all he wants was to get the powers of the twins.How can the girls escaped if he controls the time of the past,pr


Narrator: Hello guys and gals!! I am a new member here in fanfiction.net. And this story is my first one. I like amine's crossing over to the other anime. But the story of this one will only focus to the two girls namely Mikage and Tomomi. And the other chapters will continuously go to another story in Sailor Moon and other anime. Hope you like it and please review my work.  
  
Mikage and Tomomi have a double date this recent day in a park. They were both rashly packing up their things in a bag since they do not do it before Kurashige remind them in telephone call yesterday. Mikage doggedly put her things up while Tomomi and their mom prepared their food until they were done. Suddenly Tomomi's mobile phone ring and she answered that call.  
  
"Hello? Uh... okey. We will be there soon." Then she hang-up that thing and loudly called her twin sister. "Mikage what are you doing this time?! Kurashige and Noda are now in the park waiting! Don't make them mad."  
  
Actually Noda was the only person she was telling about to her sis since they were young Noda and Mikage were contrary to each other.  
  
"Obviously I have to put on my make-up since it was a date." She replied while combing her long brown hair. Mikage put the brush down and came closer to her twin. "We are in a hurry right?" Mikage smirk while showing her left pinky finger to her sister.  
  
"Are you serious? We cannot do that in a front of many people or else they may see us." Tomomi pick up her sisters mind even without ESP using.  
  
"Just do it or we will be late."  
  
"Okay fine. But don't blame me if we get into trouble." Tomomi said agreeing to her twin's foolish idea.  
  
She nodded and smile to her and they were both disappeared.  
  
At the park, the two boys were sleeping near the tree while waiting for their girlfriends. Noda is trying to wake up himself talking to the boy beside him.  
  
"Kurashige may I ask you one question if you don't mind?"  
  
"Don't problem; I can answer your question as long I know. What is it?"  
  
"Well my question is how long you can stand your girlfriend's attitude. Oh sorry for being rude but you know Mikage is such a big jerk if you know what I mean." He then blush and scratch his faces query.  
  
Kurashige smiled at him and replied. "I know why you ask me like that. But the question is.. Why is love conquers all?" Kurashige stands up when he sees the twin's teleported in the air and drop to the small fond.  
  
"Oh yes I almost forgot. Thanks, now I know the answer."  
  
The two boys help the girls out of the water. Mikage and Tomomi dry themselves near the tree where the two boys rest themselves while waiting for them.  
  
"Why are you using your powers? What if the people see you?" Noda pursue ask them facing his girlfriend.  
  
"Don't be mad Noda; we only do that because we were late on our date." Tomomi explain.  
  
"Don't tell me that you influence again yourself to your twin?"  
  
"Hey don't accuse me like that! We only don't want you to wait us for that long." Mikage reacting explain.  
  
"But we only concern is that what if you get into trouble. You only worried us because we are your boyfriends."  
  
"Mikage, Noda was right. We only don't want you to be scandal by many people. Hope you understand that even if we wait for you that long, our heart will not be change as long as we know you were safe."  
  
Mikage put her head down while Tomomi look to Noda's eyes seeing that his boyfriend was very concern and worried about them.  
  
Narrator: Wow! That was it first. Please review my work.  
  
Narrator: This is my next chapter.  
  
After the date the twins invited the two to the party using again their teleportation. This time they use it hiding to the place where no one could see them.  
  
At the Teenage Disco bars.  
  
"Wow! That was really cool!" Noda scream.

"You see, we can go to the other place without paying the tickets!"

"Hey don't abuse our powers Mikage. And don't drink that glass!"

Mikage don't realize that she drink an alcoholic gin because she thought it was cold water. She feels totally dizzy and reddish.

"Mikage are you alright?" But she doesn't even say any. "I think we should go home. It is ten minutes past twelve in the midnight. Mikage needs rest."

Kurashige place Mikage to Tomomi's arms and Noda escorted them in the comfort room. But before Noda leave Tomomi try to kiss him on his lips but Mikage interrupt the two from being fallen to Noda's chest.

"Oh I think you must leave." Tomomi disrupt. "But?! How is the kiss?" "Maybe tomorrow okay. Bye!"

And the twins were disappeared.

"You do it again Mikage." He smiled and went out to the door where Kurashige was. But they didn't know that one guy drinking soda saw the twins disappeared using a magic two times. "It has been a long time Magic girls. Now I totally found you again and this time I will not let you go away."  
  
The guy was following the two since they were a child. He has the power to travel in time to time so he is not been at the aged. He is the same as before, Mr. Sasaki Ricky.  
  
After three days have past, Noda saw a guy scorting Mikage and Tomomi. He's face is unfamiliar and looks handsome than him. So he thought, maybe he is his love rival for Tomomi. And too make things short he followed the three. But the guy feels that there is someone follows them. He quickly makes a time warp and the three disappeared in Noda's eyes.

"What? They just disappeared!"  
  
Mikage and Tomomi didn't know what had happened. They just go walking with the cute guy named Ricky.

"This guy wearing a shade looks cute."

Tomomi notice that her sister was being frozen and has a love shape in her eyes. "No you don't!" She pinched her twin's ears.

"Ouch it hurts! Why you do that for?"

"Don't you remember that you are now committed with a young guy named Kurashige?"

"Yeah your right, maybe we should go back." Tomomi agree but they notice that they are unfamiliar with the city. "Hey what's going on, where's Tokyo?"

The twin faces Ricky accusing he is the one who done this. The guy smirks and faces the two sisters with the red light in his eyes.

"What the hell are you?" Mikage ask him with scared all over her face.

"I am the past, the present and the future. I 'am Sasaki Ricky, and my power is to control your powers to be mine!"

The two look at each other and tried to hold their hands to escape but the enemy saw them and use his magic against the twins. The time has opened and the twins fall down through it.

"No!!! Noda, Kurashige!!!" They cried for help but no one hears them. Then Ricky looks up on the clock in the tower and smile.

"Now the twins are mine." Then he also disappeared.

"Tomomi!!!" Noda wake up in his class. His all classmates were all looking at him and laughing.

"Hey! Mr. Yuuya why makes you screaming in the middle of our class?"

"So sorry professor I thought I was in my bed."

"Uh huh I see, well.. Go out to the door and stand at the commodore!"

Noda stand outside the door without any complaint because in his mind was set to his beloved Tomomi. In the same hour Kurashige was worried too. And his mind was not focusing on his exam. He's face was looking at the window and dreaming about Mikage.


End file.
